Gatito rockero
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette va a visitar a Luka a escuchar la canción que escribió. Adrien no quiere que vaya, al pensar que le quiere dedicar una canción de amor.


—Esta es la última —Le dijo Marinette mientras iniciaba otra partida en el juego.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir? —preguntó apretando botones con suma rapidez para esquivar los ataques de su Lady— Es escuchar una canción ¿No? —Ella asintió— La puede escuchar su hermana ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?

—Me dijo que era la única que podía escucharlo tocar —respondió simplemente. Adrien se distrajo para mirarla incrédulamente, causando que perdiera brutalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de perder, gatito —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Eso no! ¡Lo que te dijo! —exclamó pasmado— ¿Como que eres la única que puede escucharlo tocar? ¿Qué te va a tocar? ¿Una canción de amor?

—Pero... ¿Qué dices? No es una canción de amor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? todavía no la escuchaste

—Es mi amigo.

—Es un amigo que puede estar enamorado de ti y te puede tocar una canción de amor —repuso Adrien— ¿No te parece sospechoso que tú seas la única que puedas escuchar esa canción?

—No, porque dijo que se inspiró en mi al escribirla.

—Es una canción de amor —rebatió cada vez más seguro.

—¡No es una canción de amor! —replicó.

—¡No lo sabes!

—¡Tú tampoco! —suspiró— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Estás celoso?

Adrien se avergonzó como denotaba sus mejillas rojas.

—Pues sí...

—¿P-pero porque? Si tan solo es un amigo —repuso— Él también es tu amigo.

—Lo era —Afirmó— Hasta que decidió escribirte una canción de amor —dijo, su voz sonando visiblemente celosa— Y estoy celoso porque lo nuestro también empezó siendo amigos y solo fuimos novios porque supimos nuestras identidades. Estoy seguro que si eso no hubiera pasado hubieras corrido a los brazos de Luka.

—Y tú me hubieras seguido viendo como una amiga —Dijo.

Adrien frunció el ceño, al notar que no negó lo anterior _¿Así que si hubiera corrido a los brazos de Luka?_ Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que su novia se levantó del asiento, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, hasta que ella se despidió: _"Nos vemos más tarde, Adrien"_

—¡No te vayas! ¡Marinette! —gritó viendo la puerta cerrada— ¡Es una canción de amor!

 **...**

Marinette estaba atónita. Realmente era una canción de amor; sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras lo escuchaba tocar y cantar. _¿En que se había metido?_

—T-tu e-eso —comenzando a tartamudear, ya no pudiendo escuchar más— ¿Fui tu inspiración?

Él asintió.

—Tus sentimientos tan puros me cautivaron.

Marinette estaba todavía más roja. Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a marcharse. Si Adrien se enteraba... no quería imaginárselo.

—Y-yo c-creo... —apuntando la puerta nerviosa y dando pasos hacia atrás.

—Así que escribí esta canción sobre ti y lo relacionado contigo y Adrien.

—¿Eh? —deteniéndose.

—Realmente fueron mi fuente de inspiración.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? —incrédulamente— ¿Nosotros dos? —él asintió— Si fue así porque no le pediste a Adrien que también escuche.

—Porque quería saber si era celoso.

Marinette estaba más confundida. _¿Por qué quería saber eso?_

—Solo quería asegurarme de que no habría inconvenientes si de nuevo te pido ir a mi habitación y tocarte algo. Un novio que tenga tal confianza contigo también es importante para que no haya malentendidos al futuro, que bueno que Adrien no entró por esa puerta...

No obstante, alguien entró por la ventana.

—¡Soy el único que puede tocarle una canción de amor! —gritó Chat Noir con una guitarra en sus manos.

Luka miró al invitado inesperado entrar por su ventana. Por otro lado, Marinette estaba boquiabierta.

—¿Esa guitarra es de Jagged Stone? —preguntó Luka, sorprendido al ver ese instrumento tan singular.

—Sí, se la pedí "prestada" —dijo—Pero es no es lo importante —Apuntándolo— Marinette es _mía_ y tu My Princess, escucha mi canción de amor que de seguro que es mucho mejor que la que te tocó.

Las cuerdas sonaron y un dolor en los tímpanos fue producido.

—No sabía que Chat Noir estaba enamorado de ti —Al rato, Luka le dijo al oído de Marinette. Acción que Chat Noir no notó al estar ocupado tratando de tocar la guitarra— Menos mal que Adrien no es celoso como él.

Marinette rió nerviosamente.

—...menos mal —repitió mirando a Chat tocando la guitarra, quien iba inventando -en el momento- una canción de amor dedicada a ella.


End file.
